


Rememberance

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes good on a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

 

 

  
**Title:**  Rememberance  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters: Ianto**  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jack makes good on a promise  
 **Warnings:** Post COE, it made me cry, tissues maybe required.  
 **Rating:** G

**A/N:** This was written for Rememberance Sunday after COE , my thoughts will always be with everyone who has a loved one in the armed forces and even more so for those who have lost a loved one during conflict.

November 8 th 3009

 

Jack watched the procession as they marched in formation down the road from the edge of the crowds that had formed, all of them there to remember and pay their respects, their poppies a sea of red attached to their clothing..

 

He joined the back unnoticed and got into step with the other service and former service men, marching proudly in his full RAF uniform towards their destination.

 

The simple stone Cenotaph monument stood before them, representatives of the army, navy and air force lined up along Whitehall. Jack stood patiently waited with tears forming in his eyes as the ceremony began.

 

At 11am came the chimes of Big Ben. A cannon boomed loudly as it was fired on Horse Guards Parade after the first strike of the bell marking the start of a two minute silence.

 

The cannon fired again at the end of the two minutes then the "Last Post" was played by buglers while tears began to fall silently from Jack's eyes and down his cheeks.

 

When it came to his turn Jack moved forwards holding the wreath of poppies in his hands, stopping in front of the Cenotaph he brushed his fingers over the poppies and then whispered a few words as he lay it down with the others.

 

“As I promised you, you never were and never will be a blip in time Ianto.”

 

Jack didn't stay for the short service that followed, once the representative of the clergy began to speak he slipped away unseen into the crowds, slowly at first and then breaking into a run.

 

Panting hard, trying to control his breathing Jack burst through the door of the small blue box and straight into the arms of the Doctor, neither of them needing to speak.

 

“Take me away from here.” Jack told him, his voice barely audible.

 

The Doctor whispered softly back. “Okay.”

 

But neither of them actually moved for a very long time.

 

The End.

  



End file.
